Fairlyodd Story
by Shironami
Summary: CRACK STORY! Gai messes up his jutsu and sends Team Kaka and Team Gai to Timmy Turner's school, where Crocker and Gai have a spazoff! total crack, but funny! R&R please!


_**This is a crack story that I came up will all of a sudden, I don't know, I just thought it would be funny. So please don't kill me if it's not. In this story Naruto is 15... Saskue is still with orochimaru and Naruto has come back to the village but hasn't confronted Saskue yet...okay?...lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I own Fairlyodd Parents... nor am I making any money off this fic... if I was I wouldn't be broke...live with it.**_

Fairlyodd Story!

By Shironami

Timmy Turner was sitting at his desk after school watching the clock tick away waiting for it to reach 4:30 which signaled the end of his detention.

_Why am I the only one here?_ Timmy thought, _I'm not the only one who gets chronic F's..._ He sighed as he shifted his weight and looked at the clock again.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Pencil-Wanda whispered trying not to draw attention to her and Cosmo as she noticed that Crocker was keenly watching them.

"This isn't fair!" He whispered back, hiding his mouth behind his book; making it look like he was reading.

"Well Sport, if you had spent more time studying and doing homework then you wouldn't get so many F's and you'd be at home right now." Wanda chastised.

"Psh, when is Timmy ever going to need to know the world's capitols anyway. He could be playing video games even when he's like 80 years old." Said Book-Cosmo, who Timmy was pretending to read.

Timmy smiled at Cosmo who's face was on the inside of the green book, "I know! Who cares how many sides a pentagon has!? How am I going to need that as an adult?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and ignored the rest of the conversation.

Denzel Crocker sat at his desk wringing his hands, _It'll be any minute now... he won't be able to hold on till 4:30 and he'll use his Fairy Godparents to get him out of detention! _He gave a cackle from behind his still wringing hands, _FAIRIES! _He thought to himself as his body jumped up from his chair and contorted into an impossible and painful looking pretzel.

Timmy looked up from his Cosmo-Book and stared at Crocker as his body went back to it's normal hunch-backed, Neck-Ear, sallow-skinned form.

"Oooooo...kay. That was weird..." Timmy commented.

"And icky!" Cosmo said.

"Weird and Icky... that's Crocker all right!" Timmy smiled as Wanda and Cosmo giggled.

All of a sudden there was a loud _poof _and the classroom filled with smoke. Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo and Crocker coughed as the smoke quickly vaporised. All four sat in silence watching as people began to take shape as more smoke disappeared.

"Aha! You see my Eternal Rival, I did it! I've won yet another of our Hip and Modern Challenges!!!!" Gai cheered and did his thumbs up pose, his teeth shining so brilliantly it would have brought Chip Skylark to tears.

"Wow!" Said Wanda with stars in her eyes.

"So pretty and shiny! Must... not... look... away!" Said Cosmo drooling.

Kakashi turned away from the latest volume of his beloved Itcha Itcha Books, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Gai deflated like a popped balloon; or a bafoon who was being ignore... which he was. He turned dramatically away hiding his self-proclaimed handsome, youthful face behind a tennis racket sized hand, with rivers of tears running down his face he exclaimed , "Oh, how you taunt me with your Hip and Modern Coolness... My Eternal Rival Kakashi! I SHALL NOT BE IGNORED!"

Kakashi once again turned from the sinful deliciousness that was Itcha Itcha, "Are you talking to me?"

Gai dropped to his knees very dramatically (While still being very handsome and youthful) threw his arms up into the air and gave a Manly Screech of Manliness. He then dropped his Youthful head into his Youthful hands and cried very Manly Tears of Youthful Manliness.

"Gai-Sensei, do not worry! I still believe in the power of Youth! As I stand here before you Gai-sensei , I promise that no matter how Hip or Modern your Eternal Rival may be you will always be _more_ Hip and Modern... for you are in the Springtime of Youth, and use the Power of Youth to the utmost degree!" Lee sat besides Gai and patted him on the back reassuring him that he really was still in the Springtime of his Youth.

Kakashi read on, totally oblivious to the incoherent speech Lee just gave his Sensei. Team Kakashi and the rest of Team Gai looked on with HUGE sweat-drops not knowing what to say or do.

Urged on by Lee's Youthful speech of Youthfulness, Gai jumped up and once again did his "good-guy" pose; then yelled at the top of his lungs in a most Hip, Modern, Cool and Youthful way, "YOUTH!"

As he joyfully proclaimed his Power of Youth he body did a very curious, almost...dare I say... Crocker-like... seizure... for lack of a better word...his body jumped up and turned upside down, legs up toward the ceiling with each of his arms wrapped completely around each leg. His fugly bowl-cut hair spiking up and out in a very 'Shaggy-got-scared-out-his-mind-Velma-save-him' sort of way, the pounds of hair gel he used to plaster said hair to his head in that God-awful hairstyle dripped from his hair-spikes down to the ground, creating little glossy puddles of Youthful-hairgel-of-Hip-and-Modern-Goodness.

Kakashi slowly looked up from his book to take in the scene unfolding before him, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped from behind his mask, "What the fuck?" He shook his gray- author gets bitch-slapped by Kakashi, _It's SILVER! Not grey! I'm so fucking sick of telling stupid people who really CAN'T write, but do anyway, that my hair is SILVER, SILVER, SILVER!!! I'm way too cool to have gray hair... I mean, did you just see what I made that weirdo do to himself! A guy with gray hair couldn't do that! But a guy with SILVER hair... that's a whole other story! GET IT RIGHT OR I'M BOYCOTTING THIS STORY AND TAKING THE KIDS WITH ME! MUUUUHEHEHEHE, then you'd have to finish it with just Gai and that kid with the talking pencils and that freak with his ear on his neck... _turns to Crocker, _You really should have that looked at... not only is it gross, but it might really be a tumor or something. _Kakashi walks away panting from exhaustion, with a vein pulsating on the back of his head...suddenly turns to the author again, _I'm watching you! _

Author clears throat and begins again... fearful of the harsh stares she is getting from the gra-I mean, SILVER haired man

Kakashi shook his... silver... head, "Okay, I think he's lost it..."

Crocker scoffed, _I can spaz so much better than that! Does he really think that's a spaz-worthy word...'Youth'... you can't properly spaz to 'Youth.' What kind of freakin moron is he? I'll show him... okay, on three..._

_One..._

"Kakashi-sensei, where are we?" Sakura looked around the classroom, Tenten at her side.

_Two..._

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked around the room, "I have no idea...but by the looks of it, I'd say it was a classroom of some sort."

_**Three!!! **Here I go... I'll show that freak how to spaz!_

Just as mentally promised Crocker suddenly screamed 'FAIRIES!' and jumped at least five feet in the air. His legs went spread eagle, his head popped off turned upside down, the top if his head reattached to his neck and began to blow raspberries at the people staring at him as his arms flapped like a bird and his feet popped out of his shoes and his toes started to wiggle in time with his flapping arms.

Team Kakashi, Neji and Tenten stared at Crocker. Naruto went to the desk that Timmy was sitting at.

He placed his hands on the desk and leaned into the desk getting very close to the 10 year old; and asked, "Hey kid, what's with that guy?" He pointed to Crocker, "is that normal for him?"

Timmy raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that's my teacher Mr. Crocker... He's weird and obsessed with Fairy-god Parents. Um... where did you come from and how did you get here? You got Fairies too?"

"I don't know what you mean when you say 'Fairies' but we came from Konoha. Gai-sensei bet Kakashi-sensei that he could transport all of us to the Academy. If he couldn't then Gai-sensei said he'd run two-hundred laps around the village with the Ero-sannin on his back. Man I wanted to see that! HAHAHAHAHA... I'd make sure that I'd take pictures, I'd never let him live it down. Even if he wouldn't let Gai-sensei do it, that crazy guy wouldn't give him a choice... not to mention the fact that I'd make sure it happened! I'd pay to see that."

Timmy looked at him funny, "Shouldn't you be speaking Japanese or something... I mean you don't know English do you?"

"That's a very good point, Timmy..." Wanda whispered.

Naruto frowned and looked side to side, "Yeah...," he said slowly, "about that... let's just pretend you didn't ask that awkward question, cause it's bringing to light things that in most crossover fics are totally overlooked, never explained and ignored. So we're just going to skip ahead in the conversation and forget that that question was ever asked!"

Does Flashy Thing to Timmy from _Men in Black_.

"So, what were you talking about when you said 'fairies'?" Naruto continued.

"Um, What," He shook his pink-hatted head trying to figure out what just happened, "Fairies?... Oh, nothing... nothing at all! I'm Timmy Turner, who are you?"

Naruto gave one of his 10,000 watt smiles, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, that," he pointed, "is Sakura, next to her is Sai, next to him is Tenten, next to her Neji next to him is Lee. And that," he pointed again, "is Gai-sensei... he's not my sensei he's Tenten, Neji and Lee's. The guy reading the questionable book is our sensei, Kakashi."

"Oh, alright..." Timmy said kinda confused as to who all the people were.

"Hey, Timmy!" Cosmo said, "Hey Timmy, I don't think they got here with magic..."

"I hate to say this... but I think Cosmo is right. It's something... but it's not totally magic. Maybe you could get more answers from this guy."

Timmy nodded, "So how did you get here?"

Naruto turned back to Timmy, "Oh, Gai-sensei did a transportation jutsu; he did it wrong I might add. We were supposed to be at the Academy but we ended up here."

"Jutsu?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, we're all shinobi."

"Huh, what's that?"

"I dunno, we're shinobi... we use charka to do a whole bunch of cool things. I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

"You know Timmy, it doesn't sound like they're normal humans..." Wanda pointed out.

"What's with the talking pencil? Is it some lame summon... man I can summon way cooler things than that."

"SHHHHH! Crocker," he pointed to the very odd man who was now in a 'spaz' fight with Gai, "He can't find out about them or they get taken away...they might get taken away if you find out about them too, I'm not sure... I mean you're not from here... you know like earth. And you're kinda not human, sorta. No one cared when Mark found out about them and he's from another planet too."

"Okay, whatever." Naruto left Timmy sitting at his desk as he found what Gai and Crocker doing much more fascinating.

By this point Gai and Crocker were taking turns to see who was the better spazzer. Crocker complained that Gai wasn't doing it right and was a mockery of all spazzers everywhere. While Gai talked about the Power of Youth and how if he lost he'd run to Konaha and back in his panties. (yes, panties... Green, lacy, frilly ones... of youth.)

The teens watched in morbid fascination, they had a betting pool of who was going to win. Currently it stood 1,000 to 1 of Gai winning and the only one who had bet on him to win was Lee. Poor Gai was getting the green jumpsuit beaten off of him. Crocker had won 45 matches and Gai none, but kept re-challenging him again and again.

Kakashi was using the American Flag as a makeshift hammock and was happily reading to himself, totally oblivious to the chaos surrounding him. He was jubilantly lost in the world of Itcha Itcha, where even lonely, pathetic, losers get a good lay... for the right price...and as it happened, Momo Pleasure was pretty cheap!

While Kakashi continued to read (and occasionally blush and giggle) it was Crocker's turn to bat, so to speak.

For the 46th time Crocker screamed into the air, "FAIRIES!"

He spun up in an elaborate twisty spin that would have put a gold metal winning, ice skating Olympian to shame. While in the air he spun his legs around themselves forming a Tigger like spring and started hopping up and down on his spring-legs. Then he started to crow like a rooster and stretched out his neck in a very Luffyish way, then began to throw his head back and forth letting his head hit the floor on each side of him. Then he started to scream 'fairies' again as he pulled his hair and used his neck as a jump rope and used his Tigger-legs-tail to skip rope.

Then he popped back to normal with a triumphant 'Ah-ha!' and pointed to Gai, "Beat that Chump!" He turned to the kids, "I think the odds are now 2,000 to 1 in favor of me winning!" He slapped a 20 on the pool.

Sai frowned and picked up the 20 dollar bill, "What's this? Looks like paper... maybe it's some type of... something...I'm not sure...I bet I could paint on it!"

Neji raised a overly-delicate eyebrow, "I don't know... maybe if we burned it it'd do something." He let a small flame smolder in his palm and let the bill sit just a few inches above the dancing, blue-white flames.

Tenten slapped her hand at Neji's, "Baka, can't you see it's money! It's useless money... but we might be able to buy something here with it!"

Gai did a new pose he'd just made up, he called it the 'handsome, good guy, youthful-thinker' pose. He spent a few moments thinking... he was taking this competition very seriously, he wasn't going to lose to this man who wasn't Hip, Modern, Cool or even in the Springtime of Youth! He'd show what can be done with hard work and determination. After about five minutes he struck his 'good guy' pose again and then laughed.

"I, Might Gai the Green Beast of Konoha, shall now show you Crocker-san what it looks like to spaz in a most Youthful way! By the Power of Youth I shall succeed!"

With that he cleared his throat a little and stretched his body doing funky little exercises to limber up getting ready to upstage Crocker's last impressive spaz.

When he felt that he had adequately stretched and was mentally ready he pointed to Crocker, "I'll show you now what I am capable of doing! Watch and learn Un-youthful Troll of Oldness!"

He stretched his arms over his head and gave the others around him a Shiny-Smile-of-Youthful-Awesomeness, "Watch Lee for I shall beat Crocker-san in a most Glorious and Youthful way!"

Lee hopped to attention giving Gai a Salute-of-Hip-and-Modern-Youthfulness, "I shall Gai-sensei! We will watch with Youthful-Eagerness! You shall succeed with the power of your Youth!" By this point he was yelling.

Kakashi looked up from Itcha Itcha, _What the Hell, _he thought, _it was just getting really good... this kid's just as loud as Gai... Kinda looks goobery like him too. I wonder if they are related... they'd have to be. Those genes can't be floating around in TWO different family lines could they!?!?!?! I hope not! Hmmm... I wonder if the boy's mother knew Gai... I mean like KNEW him... you know... like THAT... ewwww...Happy thoughts... happy thoughts...Itcha Itcha, Itcha Itcha!! AGH! It's not working!_

Lee continued to rave about the Power of Youth for a few more moments, and Kakashi was now more interested in what the hell Lee was going on about. He put his book safely away in his ass pouch and stretched out in his flag-hammock making himself comfortable and ready to watch what he felt was about to be a very good show. Smiling under his mask he waited for whatever Gai was about to do wishing he had a video camera to keep this moment fresh in his mind forever.

Kakashi smiled again and thought:

_A green clad idiot and his... son?: Scary!_

_A guy around 40 who still lives with his mother and has never seen a naked women a day in his life and is likely to die alone and unloved: Pathetic!_

_A wonderful moment of happy blackmail and endless mocking: Priceless! _

Gai made his final preparations and then smiled again, his smile so brilliant and glorious that in the light that it magically produced Crocker went from Fugly, old, hunched-backed, sallow-skinned and Neck-Eared, to a glowing ray of beautiful Youthfulness that would make Fabio look like an bald, acne faced, skinny-ass, boyband wannabe.

Gai gasped, "Oh! My! GOD! You're beautiful! So young, hip and modern! I cannot compare to the Hip, Young Beauty that is you!"

Every one in the room recoiled, except Lee and Crocker himself... and Kakashi... but unlike the others he was not disgusted, in fact he rolled out of his hammock in an uncontrollable fit of laughter, totally unfit for someone as pulled together and cool as Kakashi. But right now he couldn't care less. Just as he suspected Gai had not let him down. Right then and there Kakashi would have given his left leg, right arm, right eye, Sharingan (author: Sorry, I can't find how to spell this right now... no internet on my laptop and I don't really care so please don't tell me I spelled it wrong cause I know...I've learned to live with it!) and the ability to use his penis to have that moment on video tape...okay everything BUT the ability to use his penis... and he needed at least one of his eyes, if not how would he read his Itcha Itcha!? although...maybe he could find some cute looking...er, feeling girl to read to him...hehehe he chuckled to himself, _Some cute chick reading Itcha Itcha to me! I'm a genius! I'll have to remember that next time I'm out of the village. I can pretend to be blind for a good cause!_

That settled he went back to the task at hand, Gai... he was getting ready for what he knew would be act two of _The Laments of Gai the Psycho._

Just as Kakashi thought... it got better! And much to the horror of the others in the room-save Lee who whole-heartly agreed with Gai-sensei...

Gai held out his arms in a wide, opening gesture at Crocker, "I THINK I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

The kids and Timmy and his Fairies screamed in horrified outrage of the absolute wrongness of what had just spilled forth from Gai's mouth, although Lee smiled and said, "Yes Gai-Sensei! Find the Heart Of Youth! It will guide you through life in a Hip and Modern way! I'm so happy and proud, Gai-sensei!"

Kakashi nearly chocked on his own blood! This was WAY better than he had ever hoped for! And it was just getting started! _Oh, I hope they have a long and happy life together!_ Kakashi sarcastically chortled to himself.

Then Gai continued, "OH, I now feel so horrible that I'm going to have to beat you in this Youthful Contest of Youthful Honor of the Spaz! Sit and watch My Love Crocker-Chan! Just know that I will win out contest in the name of my Youthful Love for you!"

Crocker clasped his hands together in front on him, swinging his now massive, muscled, glistening upper body in a very giggly-school girl sort of way. Then hid his glorious, handsome, youthful, chiseled face behind a strong, sexy, well-tanned hand and giggled shuffling his feet.

With that said Gai took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs, "FOR YOUTH AND LOVE!"

Kakashi grinned and waited for act 3 of Gai's lame play. _This is going to be the best thing I've ever seen!_

Gai jumped up into the air and spread out his arms and legs he hovered in mid air for a moment, making the people watching him feel waves of let down and disappointment. But just as everyone was losing hope that he would deliver something to top the now gorgeous Crock's last display he let out a sound something kin to a battle cry and his whole body turned inside out as if he was skinned it was reversed and put back on him. This earned him a well-deserving "EWWW!" from the girls and Naruto . If anyone had been listening well they would have heard a girly screech and a thump from Cosmo as he passed out on the floor of the classroom. Timmy found his lunch box and redeposited his lunch.

But it wasn't over yet, Gai then began to do the macarana using turtles he just summoned as rattle-things and he was singing "Like a Virgin" shaking his rattles (even though the didn't make any noise... he figured it was more about the look than the sounds he was making... and he was making some weird noises!)

Kakashi was now on the floor rolling with laughter until his side hurt and he thought his bladder would explode and his face was wet with tears.

All the others in the room (except Lee and Crocker who were utterly impressed) was disgusted and ready to hurl all they've eaten for the last year. Tenten and Sakura were holding each other hoping it would just end! Neji was covering his eyes hoping not to see too far into his sensei. Sai was fascinated if only grossed-out. Naruto and Timmy were ready to bolt out the door.

With that Gai popped magically back to normal and spread out his arms very theatrically and cried, "TAAAA-DDDAAAAA!"

He then hopped over to crocker and knelt on one knee and took his newly tanned hand, "Oh my lovely, youthful Crocker-chan! I'm so glad to have been able to demonstrate that for you! I hope it made you as happy as it made me!"

Neji then grabbed a handful of Gai's hair, "We need to leave...now," he pulled him up and dragged him away.

Kakashi got up from his spot on the floor, he was holding his sides and gasping for breath, "Yeah, we'd better go before Gai proposes to that weirdo...even though they'd probably be perfect for each other..."

With that all the kids gathered around him hoping that once back in Konoha this incident would be forgotten.

Gia faced Crocker, "My Love! I hate to say goodbye... but I cannot stay here, for I am needed back home! I will never forget you! I hope that my Hip and Modern Youthfulness will stay with you in your life without me! Never forget, and our Love will transcend time and space! Your Hip and Modern face of Manly Goodness! Farewell my Love... I will never forget you!"

Crocker responded, "I'll never forget you either! Every time I wake up I'll see your shining face! Every time I fall asleep I'll hear your angel-like voice singing in my ear!"

They then embraced by a beach while the sun set on the horizon and the waves crashed upon seashore. It was a magnificent sight to behold! Unless you were about to vomit as the occupants of the classroom were about to.

Neji again dragged Gai away from Crocker and pulled him toward Kakashi, "Okay, Gai... now just do exactly what you did back in Konoha... only just do it to bring us back."

"Yes! My Eternal Rival I shall! We will be back at the Academy in less than 5 minutes!" he turned once again to Crocker, "Goodbye my Love. May your Youth burn brightly and your teeth always be shiny!" He waved at the man and the pink hatted boy and then did a few hand seals and POOF!

They were back in Konoha and every one agreed to never speak of the incident again.

Even though this promise was made, Gai and Lee still thought back to the meeting with Crocker-Chan with tender hearts of Youthfulness. Little did they know that Crocker felt the same way. Having retold the story of the heroic man of Youth to his mother again and again, filling up his Internet blog with mushy thoughts and feelings of Youthful, Hip and Modern Manly Goodness!

**Okay, there is it! It was total crack and crap, but I hope it made you laugh! It wasn't meant to be taken seriously... so for the love of Youth, please DON'T! **


End file.
